


Violet Fantasy

by Rosa_26



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Futanari, Gangbang, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_26/pseuds/Rosa_26
Relationships: Yoshizawa Sumire/Niijima Makoto, Yoshizawa Sumire/Okumura Haru, Yoshizawa Sumire/Sakura Futaba, Yoshizawa Sumire/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 41





	Violet Fantasy

Sumire found that she was naked again on a huge king sized bed as the other female phantom thieves stood around her talking amongst themselves.

"Oh! She's awake!" commented Haru, who was in lacy undergarments along with the other three.

"Good morning, Sumire-chan" Ann said in a sultry voice, as she traced her finger up Sumire's thigh.

Sumire has had this same dream several times since joining up with the group, it had been quite awhile since it last happened so she assumed that they just stopped

"Did you have a good rest? You looked so peaceful we didn't want to disturb your slumber" Makoto said. The third year gave Yoshizawa a longing gaze, excited to see that she was finally up. "Now we can finally play." Makoto bit her lip as she swam her fingers in Sumire's bright red hair.

"Okay, so who's going first?" Futaba spoke up, wanting to get on with the show already, the hacker played with a sharpie marker in her hand, fidgeting it around to pass the time.

"Me and Ann are first, we have all day so there's no need to rush. Not at all." Niijima stated as she started slowly pulling down her panties, her penis already leaking precum from just staring at Sumire's naked body.

Just like the other nights this dream is exactly the same. The girls all fuck Sumire with dicks and pass her around until they are satisfied. At first the thought of wanting to have sex with her comrades confused her, but recently she's almost been eager for it, desiring it more and more as the days go by.

Futaba pouted, clearing preferring to have gone first. "Aww~ don't be like that, Futaba-chan. We'll have our turn soon" Haru said to her before embracing the orange hair girl for a kiss.

"Alright, Sumire-chan. Get in position!" Anne cheered on as Sumire got on her hands and knees without missing a beat. Makoto took the back while Ann took Sumire's front. "Futaba! Could I borrow that marker?"

"Mhmm~ *smooch* mhwree *smooch*" Futaba threw the marker to Ann, barely audible with her mouth preoccupied with Okumura's tongue.

Ann popped the cap off and began writing on Sumire's left cheek. 

_cock whore_ was written on it.

And without much resistance, Ann shoved her cock inside Sumire's mouth. Sumire was caught off guard for a second before relaxing and moving her head back and forth.

"MHMM~ Sumire-chan, your mouth feels amazing! Holy crap!" Ann moaned as Sumire kept blowing her.

Makoto followed behind them and stuffed Sumire's ass full of her own dick. Makoto gave her ass a good slap before pumping her shaft inside Sumire's bottom hole. "I was so looking forward to this! Just staring at you- nghh~ drove me insane! Now I can finally have you! Mhhm~"

Sumire's breast bounced around as she was assaulted from both sides, saliva running down her chin as Ann fucked her face silly.

Ann shivered as Sumire's lips wrapped itself around her cock, her mouth expertly taking in each inch of her. "God, I think I'm going to melt over here! I didn't think having my dick sucked would feel this good! YOU'RE A NATURAL BORN COCKSUCKER, MHHHM, SUMIRE-CHAN!" Ann moved her hips faster and faster, feeling herself getting closing to climaxing.

Makoto on the other hand, had completely lost her fucking mind, slapping Sumire's ass repeatedly and hurling verbal insults as she rammed her dick inside of the rookie thief.

"THAT'S RIGHT! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A CUM GUZZLING WHORE, YOSHIZAWA! A FUCKING CUM DUMPSTER! MHMM~"

"Oooo, haha, you should write that dow- SHIT, FUCK!" Ann nutted inside Yoshizawa's mouth, filling her cheeks with her seed. Takamaki hung her head back and moaned as she pulled her cock out of Sumire's mouth and continued ejaculating all over her face.

Ann collapsed in front of the first year, shivering and twitching with delight with her tongue stuck out, her cock still pointing up in the air.

"Man down" Futaba jokingly said. Both her and Haru had begun masturbating to Sumire being fucked by the two girls, letting out sharp gasps of air as they both felt themselves getting closer.

Haru walked over in front of Sumire, still jerking herself off, her face twisted in pure lust and ecstasy "Heh heh heh, come on, swallow it!" Haru told Sumire as she slowly started stroking herself.

Sumire was still holding Ann's semen inside her mouth. The substance coated her taste buds, Sumire thought it was nasty, but she couldn't help thinking it was really fucking hot too.

"Swallow!" Haru replied, leaning forward and licking a splat of cum off her junior's face, her words being near drowned out by Makoto's cursing and raving behind Sumire.

With a big gulp, Sumire swallowed the globs of cum, the sticky clumps went down her throat smoother than she imagined.

"HAHA, YOU DID IT, YOU SWALLOWED! THAT'S SO HOT, YOU'RE SO HOT NGHH~" Haru furious spend up her hand in responds

"LET'S CUM TOGETHER, HARU!" Makoto screamed at Okumura, who wasn't even paying attention to her, before they both simultaneously ejaculated. Makoto pumped Yoshizawa's asshole full while Haru was ejaculating all over the side of the red head's face.

Makoto went into a slapping frenzy, striking her hand against the gymnast's ass several times as she continued filling Sumire up.

With a messy slide, Makoto pulled out of Sumire's ass cheeks, her red eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"I guess it's my time now~" Haru said as she pushed Sumire onto her back, Sumire's pussy was wet with anticipation and Haru was more than happy to indulge.

"You want me to fuck you? Right, Sumire-chan?" Haru asked, her eye lids half opened. She leaned forward and grabbed hold of Sumire's chin as she gazed into her eyes.

Sumire nodded but that wasn't what Haru wanted from her.

"No~ Say it. You want me to **FUCK** you. Say it." Haru grabbed one of her breaths and began playing with herself, squeezing and grouping herself as Sumire watched in awe.

"...I want you to fuck me" Sumire stated in a low voice.

"WOW, I CAN'T REALLY HEAR YOU? Could YOU hear her, Futaba-chan?" Haru playfully said, rubbing just the tip of her cock around Sumire's entrance.

"Nope. Not a word." Futaba played along, crawling over to where Ann was lying and sticking her tongue in her mouth.

"Come on~ Say it like you mean it." Haru teased as she waited for Sumire's declaration.

"P-Please fuck me, Haru-senpai! I want you to fuck me until I can't take it anymore! I've never wanted anything more in my entire life, please please please PLEASE FUCK ME! I WANT YOU TO BREAK ME, HARU-SENPAI!" Sumire shouted at the top of her lungs, locking her legs around Haru's thighs, hoping and praying that Haru complies with her wishes.

Haru grabbed hold of one of Yoshizawa's slim legs. "That's all you had to say~" she gleefully says while penetrating Sumire with her cock. "I'm going to cum inside you! I'll have you pregnant in no time! Is that okay? Hmm~ is that even possible for me to do? I guess we'll find out soon!"

"I don't care, Haru-senpai! You can cum in me, I'm all yours! Knock me up with your child, Haru-senpai!" Sumire's voice shook with desperation and lust, the thought of ending up pregnant by Haru turned her on greatly.

Sumire rocked her hips in unison with Haru's thrust, both girls moaned as they satisfied each other's lust together.

"Does my cock feel amazing, Sumire-chan? Does it drive you absolutely mad?" Haru said in-between moans

"YES! YES! I LOVE YOUR DICK, SENPAI! I'M LOSING MY MIND, BUT THAT'S OKAY! SO LONG AS YOU KEEP FUCKING ME! FUCK ME HARDER, SENPAI! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" Sumire grabbed hold of the bed sheets as Haru increased her speed in response.

Futaba went over to the two "Hey, it's no fair that you two get to have fun without me!" she shouted.

"Aaaaa~ I'm sorry, Futaba-chan, aaaaaaa~ I-I got carried away! Mhm~ God I love your pussy, Sumire-chan! You're perfect! Aaaaaa~" Haru was in nirvana as she fucked Sumire, barely able to keep herself together to talk to her partner in crime. Every movement inside Sumire's lower lips gave Haru a wave of pleasure all throughout her body.

"AGHH~ MHMMM~ I-I'M SORRY, FUTABA-SENPAI! HERE!" Sumire opened her mouth wide open as she beckoned Futaba towards it.

"Heh, don't mind if I do!" Futaba grabbed the back of Sumire's head and stuff her mouth full of her dick.

Sumire closed her eyes and began sucking off Futaba, moaning on her cock with each thrust from Haru's hips.

The three girls moaned uncontrollably in the room as they fucked each other like animals. Sumire's mind had gone blank at this point, only focused on the moment in front of her.

"AAAA~ MHMM~ JUST LIKE THAT, SUMIRE! KEEP GOING LIKE THAT AND I'LL CUM IN NO TIME!" Futaba yelled out as Sumire slobbered fanatically.

Haru could feel herself building up. She thrusted with all her might as she prepared herself for climax.

"G-God, you look so good with a cock around your lips! I-I love it! MHMM~ YOU LOVE BEING FUCKED BY US, DON'T YOU? PASSED AROUND LIKE, AAAAA~ MHMM~ LIKE A PIECE OF MEAT! I FUCKING LOVE YOU SO MUCH, SUMIRE-CHAN" Haru pounded Sumire's entrance with all her might, getting in just a few more thrusts before the inevitable.

"I-I'm at my limit too! Nghhh~ TAKE IT! TAKE MY CUM! SUMIRE! I'M CUMMING" Futaba shouted as she shot her load inside Yoshizawa's mouth.

"M-ME TOO! I'M GOING TO CUM TOO! AHHH~ GET KNOCKED UP, SUMIRE-CHAN! HAVE MY BABIES! AAAHHH~" Haru orgasmed as she finally finished inside Sumire.

With a loud plop sound, Sumire spat out Futaba's cock from her mouth. Yoshizawa quivered with pleasure and absolute delight, feeling a wave of emotions after being defiled by her companions.

With one big gulp, Sumire swallowed Futaba's cum. She opened her mouth back up, she didn't wait for anyone's instructions this time, she just wanted a cock to hurry up back in her mouth.

...

Sumire felt groggy when she finally woke up from her fever dream. Sweat covered her entire body as she pulled the sheets from off of herself.

She glanced over at the clock to her side, it's a quarter pass homeroom. 'Since I'm already screwed for being late, I may as well take my time' she thought. With that decision out of the way she put her hand down her underwear and tried to remember every detail of her dream from last night.


End file.
